


An Eternity with you is an Eternity too long

by LuciaWilt



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Family Drama, Grumpy Old Men, Immortality, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: “Oh you would like that wouldn’t you?” He spit out, venom in his voice. “You must be so happy that you finally won, that you get to protect YOUR village and YOUR dream with me chained like a filthy dog.”“Madara.” Hashirama tried to butt in but it was clear the two of them were finally having it out verbally right then and there with everyone around to see.





	1. Old Bad Blood Spills

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this only fluffy and funny but then it got away from me. But the music did it; I fully blame the song. 
> 
> [ Chapter Music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0siAhk2DlgA)

Of course Madara would be furious. It was slightly….fully foolish of Hashirama to think otherwise. After that meeting, of getting Madara out of the prison and getting the explanation as to what he would be doing for his punishment, it would be surprising if Madara wasn’t angry. The fact that Hashirama had to use his Mokuton to bind a portion of Madara’s chakra while he was in the village; well that didn’t help. It was putting a spiked collar on a rabid panther. The tightness of Madara’s shoulders in his plain clothing did not hide how irritated he was. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hashirama followed behind Madara as they walked through the streets of Konoha. If they were both in a different mental state, perhaps Hashirama would pester Madara about how far their dream had come. He would point out the size; exclaim about the advances in technology and how safe everything was. Honestly it was all Hashirama wanted to do. But as something of a guard for Madara during his “probation period”, however long that would last, he could not let his guard down. 

The way Madara’s chakra was fluctuating even with the Mokuton collar; well it was worrying enough that Hashirama wanted to get Madara away from the center of the village. He had never been much of a people person over a century ago, it was unlikely that changed after everything that happened. 

“Alright!” Madara’s scream had everyone around them stopping. He threw his arms to the side and the shout nearly threw his body forwards but he was able to catch himself at the last moment. Hashirama could feel the chakra flooding out of him; and thankfully the civilians and other ninja alike could as well. They all shifted backwards but unfortunately did not vacate the premises. 

Now was the time Hashirama needed to get Madara away from the populated area. “Ok. Ok let’s head to the training field. The Hokage said it was that way.” Hashirama said as he slowly made his way towards Madara. But the old Uchiha was faster. He spun about; eyes vicious with the Eternal Mangekyo sharingan spinning rapidly. 

“Oh you would like that wouldn’t you?” He spit out, venom in his voice. “You must be so happy that you finally won, that you get to protect YOUR village and YOUR dream with me chained like a filthy dog.” 

“Madara.” Hashirama tried to butt in but it was clear the two of them were finally having it out verbally right then and there with everyone around to see. 

“No you will listen to me.” Madara’s fine gloved hands pointed in Hashirama’s direction. It was strange, to Hashirama, realizing how short Madara was. He was rather small but could easily level the entire village if that collar was released. “Everything, every bad incident in my life has been because of you Senju.” That stung. Hashirama physically flinched back as the angry Uchiha in front of him took another step forward. They were closer now and it was rather unfortunate Hashirama could not help but think Madara looked beautiful in that moment; angry and ready to strike. 

“Your disgusting bloodline has been a plague upon my life no matter the time we are in. Whether is was Tobirama murdering Izuna or that Kyuubi brat destroying my plans; it is a stain upon my existence.” The words Madara was spewing put Hashirama right back into his youth, like it was Tajima that stood there before him and not Madara who he has loved desperately for his entire life. 

For a moment he was worried Madara would trigger the Rinnegan and form Chibaku Tensei right there in the streets with how angry he was getting. However, Madara simply took another step forward. “And now that we are both immortal, I will have to spend the rest of eternity tied to you filthy heathens. Truly it is a fate worse than death; Izuna was spared it seems with your demon little brother taking his life. If only you had the guts to kill me that day as well.” 

Madara was close enough to whisper those words into Hashirama’s ear but he didn’t. He simply stared into the taller man’s eyes; ever angry and ever venomous. There was half a beat where they stood there in silence before Madara pushed off and jumped away; leaving Hashirama with all the people that stuck around to watch the ancient drama that had unfolded. They were staring wide eyed, clearly unaware of what had occurred in the past. Had the history of their village not been explained at their academy? Not at any school? Was the pain and fighting between the Senju and Uchiha not common knowledge? 

While he could not quite put it past the regular civilians and the lower level ninja to look terrified, he was often scared of Madara, it was a little shocking to feel the ANBU that had been tracking them hesitate to come forwards or follow after Madara. “You may come out.” He said, giving them permission and clearance that it was indeed safe. 

Less than a second later they appeared, jumping out into the opening. It was a handful of ANBU, 10 to 15 at first glance with surely more still hiding somewhere. Hashirama blinked when he saw that young Uchiha fellow that survived the massacre, the one that looked like Izuna; Sasuke. 

Perhaps it was the young Uchiha’s curiosity that had him following Hashirama and Madara from the Hokage’s tower; curiosity to see what he could have become. “Where did he go? Should we follow him Lord First?” It was Sasuke that asked but he could tell the ANBU were curious as well. 

Hashirama, however, just shook his head with a sad smile. They must have heard what Madara said. They looked unsure of themselves just like all the other unmasked individuals still hovering. Though Sasuke had that classic “Uchiha indifference” plastered over his face. 

“No it is alright. With my Mokuton around his neck he cannot go far from where I am. He is likely just going to let off some steam away from the more populated areas of the village. He has always disliked large groups.” The ‘and has only liked being around me’ went unsaid; even though it was strikingly true. 

The young Uchiha lad looked like he wanted to argue but he stopped himself. Hashirama was silent for a moment before looking down at his hands, frowning. “He knows he cannot escape from me.” It was a whisper but in the silence of the street it sounded like Hashirama shouted those words. 

As horrible as it made him feel, Madara was…was right about most of what he said. Truly all bad things in Madara’s life could be traced back to a Senju orientation. But with eternity ahead of them could…could Hashirama change that?

He looked back up, the ANBU and Sasuke still standing there to witness his eyes narrowing and his hands curling into fists. Could he? No. He would not think like that. 

He WOULD change Madara’s outlook on the Senju and life as a whole; even if it took till the end of time. Hashirama wanted Madara happy; they loved each other and Hashirama knew that much. Even if he made Madara feel just a little bit better…. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara is that teacher that at the PTA meeting, all the parents bitch and moan about. and tbh, a part of me is like "let's revive Tobirama for the drama" but then another part of me is like, "No Madara is already going through enough and this story is more about Hashirama seeing his faults"

“You. Uchiha child.” All the students froze in terror and Hashirama watched as the young Uchiha girl straightened as though she had been shocked. Her glasses were odd considering how young she was; but Hashirama knew the Uchiha’s fickle relationship with eyesight health. Since she was not a full blooded direct descendant of the Uchiha it was likely she had been wearing those since birth. “Get down here. No Uchiha will sit at the back of the room.” The command was followed immediately as she stood and made her way down the steps. It was funny; while Madara hated leading and was not all that good at it, people went with his orders as though they were writ law.

Madara’s angry expression swung over the other students before landing on one of the kids in the front row. “Yuino child.” He was tall, nearly the same height as Madara, but cowered under the Uchiha patriarchs stare. He probably thought his clan name would go unnoticed, especially by such a terrifying figure. After all, all the kids could still feel the bloodied and pulsating strength with Madara collared. “Switch with the Uchiha. It’s not like you were bound for greatness anyways.” 

At that Hashirama interjected. This was his job after all, to keep Madara from harming the students. Judging from the shocked look on his face, the child’s that is, it seemed Hashirama should have stepped in sooner; to be more concerned with verbal and emotional injuries than physical. “Madara please. You musn’t play favorites; nor should you speak to children like that.” 

All the children jumped when Madara spun towards the window where Hashirama was seated. It was clear the kids felt Madara’s chakra rumbling through the room. “You think I give a shit how these brats feel? You think I care about their “feelings”?” Madara stormed towards Hashirama, throwing up his hands at the end of the sentence. 

The Uchiha paused in front of him. “You know what I mean Madara.” But the shorter male just stood to his full height with an almost blank expression.

“We are having a history lesson today.” Madara gave him a wicked smile and Hashirama just knew this would not end well. 

“But sir, this is a fuinjutsu class.” It was the Nara boy that spoke rather bravely might Hashirama add; and Madara just shrugged. “Then will it be on the test?” 

Madara paused at that. There was one of those strange future contraptions on the desk for the teachers to use but Madara had unearthed a chalkboard and chalk which he was currently tapping against his mouth; coating his full bottom lip in white powder. 

“Yes.” 

Hashirama knew that tone. It was the cat about to pounce; the cat about to push the tea cup off the table just because it could. Hashirama watched in horror as the kids pulled out their writing utensils and pieces of paper. Even if Hashirama tried he could not stop Madara now. 

It was sort of like watching a terrible accident, not being able to pull your eyes away from it as it happened in slow motion. Never the less, Madara marched on; turning towards the chalkboard and writing ‘Pre-Konoha history’ at the top of the board in his sharp hand writing. 

“Before Konoha, there were no villages. There were only rivaling clans; fighting non stop for land and resources. Apparently, it has been called the “Warring states period” in your sparse history books.” Madara said, continuing to write clan names Hashirama himself recognized. Many no longer existed while some descendants were sitting in that very room. “It was constant, every hour and every minute of the day; fighting was non stop and if you were not strong, you were discarded or killed.” He stated, turning to give all the children a rather harsh glare. 

But when Hashirama looked over he was shocked to see enthralled children all about the room rapidly writing down information as fast as their hands could. It made him wonder what exactly they were taught about the history of the lands they lived on. There was a bit of anger that ran through Hashirama himself. Did Konoha really and truly erase their history from before the founding of the village? It seemed like none of these children had any clue. 

“The two strongest clans all across the land were the Senju and the Uchiha; no one could stand against them, and for a long time they fought a bloody and endless war. Many, MANY lives were lost on both sides.” It was rapid as he spoke of the history of their families. Madara was a runaway train and Hashirama could only watch in quiet surprise. While it was rather obvious this was not what he needed to be teaching the kids, it was far too interesting. Madara was a shockingly good story teller which made for a great history teacher. 

Hashirama was a little worried as Madara got closer and closer to their meeting by the river. What would he say? How would he paint their story? Surely, with how angry Madara had been for the past few days, he would count Hashirama as a disgusting heathen or as just another Senju who murdered hundreds of Uchiha in cold blood. 

Yet Madara paused suddenly. He looked down at his hand, his back to the kids as he erased some of the information he wrote at the beginning. “I was… I was 11 when I first met…” Madara stopped speaking again. He turned ever so slightly in Hashirama’s direction and the room went silent; on edge. While Madara was not looking at Hashirama, the Senju knew that’s where Madara’s attention was. He waited another moment. “I was 11 when I first met Hashirama Senju; though I had no idea that’s who he was at the time.” 

It was rather earth shattering to listen to Madara recount the story of their lives. Each time he spoke of meeting up with Hashirama at their river, he was quiet, almost contemplative. Madara’s voice was even as though he were holding that memory precious to his chest. 

But of course, with Madara, things were as never as simple as it seemed. Without skipping a beat, the vicious tone was back as Tobirama and the rest of the Senju entered the picture. It was a bloodied tableau Madara painted with his biting words. The Senju’s were seen as aggressors in this version of the story and well…it was not entirely false. While the Uchiha were strong, near the end right before the building of the village, they had been losing ground rapidly. If they had lost Madara on the day he gave Hashirama that ultimatum as he recounted, the Uchiha would have likely vanished from the history books; though they nearly had now what with the Itachi Uchiha incident. 

Hashirama’s mind wondered as Madara spoke of the time before he left the village. Madara had said something about an intense fight with Tobirama Hashirama barely remembered himself; but the more he thought of it, the more he could recall when that had occurred. 

_ In his minds eye he could see it; see the rain pouring down in the open field covered in bodies and blood. The grey storm clouds rolled over head with thunder and lightening reverberating off the gnarled and angry looking trees. Tobirama was limping across the field with mud covering his body. Clearly he had been sliced or stabbed in the side judging by the way he held the meat in his stomach. _

_ On the other side of the field, Hashirama could see Madara. He was on his stomach and that wild mane of hair was matted with blood and piss and mud. His own blood was pouring from a wound somewhere on his scalp as he pulled himself one inch at a time with his good arm. It was unfortunate, that was for sure, that these two specifically found each other on the battlefield that day. They would likely kill each other if it were to go on like it was. Something in the distance caused both ninja to look in the same direction and that was when the memory faded from Hashirama’s mind._

When he opened his eyes in the present, the sun was setting, indicating it was the end of the day; especially with how close it was to the winter now in Konoha. Sooner or later it would start to snow and Madara hated the snow. 

On the other side of the room, Hashirama saw the last of the students slowly walking out of the room in something of a trance. Though he could not blame them; he would be acting the same way of he had just been front loaded with the blood-soaked history of the village they currently lived in. What were their parents thinking? What were the leaders of the academy thinking leaving out such important information? And especially after the war that just ended; they were being shockingly close lipped about very important bits of information. It was just all too strange; he would have to speak with the Hokage about it all. 

~’~

That chance to speak to the Hokage came sooner than Hashirama realized. It was before school even started the next day when two ANBU alerted Hashirama and Madara that they were needed in the Hokage’s office. At first Hashirama’s mind went wild. What could it mean? What did they need? But when they quickly made their way there, he soon realized what they were doing in front of the young Hatake. 

Well in front of the young Hatake and a heard of angry parents that were equally if not younger than the Hokage. 

Ah the children in the fuinjutsu class Madara was teaching; Hashirama could see the resemblance in many of them. 

He and Madara stood at the door with Madara slightly behind him. Upon their entrance the angry shouts started up again; not that Madara even cared. It was clear on his face as he crossed his arms and haughtily put his chin up. Hashirama knew what they were angry about and a part of him understood it, sympathized with it. It was not as though Madara did as he was supposed to do; and neither did Hashirama. The children were supposed to have been taught fuinjutsu in that class; not the bloody history of the founding of the village. Madara had gone into excruciating detail after all.

However there was another part of him that did not hold himself with those angry faces that looked at them. How could they just allow the past to disappear within their grasp? How could they just erase all the carnage? The genocide and the war? If they were to just push it all out of their mind then surely it would happen again. 

“Kakashi-Sensei! This is ridiculous. I didn’t understand why you allowed that war criminal to leave within this village and definitely did not understand why you let him have free reign over a classroom at the academy; even if Lord First was holding the leash!” It was a blonde woman; presumably a Yamanaka. Hashirama flinched at the mention of a leash. It seemed like they were taking Madara’s words straight from his mouth. Similar angry shouts and accusations flew about until Madara clearly was at his limit. His shout had the room going silent all the attention was on them. 

“You foolish pigs. You really are as dumb and weak as you look; flouncing about now that there is no war. None of you were aware of the villages founding; the blood and bodies that went into it.” Well Hashirama honestly felt like saying something similar. He allowed Madara to continue and would jump in if he got physically violent. “I am only giving your brats the option to decide on their own. That choice clearly had not been giving to you since they were all ignorant to how their home was created.” Madara’s eyes spun red in warning when the young parents shifted. Hashirama saw the real reason why. 

The young parents were uncomfortable with the truth of Madara’s words; though Madara had taken the movement as a threat. “It is not as though I care for them in any way, but I care for you all even less. Perhaps it is pity that you were all kept in the dark, but I won’t allow the next generation of Konoha citizens to be left in the dark.” 

Madara angrily turned without another word, leaving all the chastised younger shinobi in the Hokage’s office. 


End file.
